1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a backlight unit and a display apparatus having the backlight unit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a backlight unit, in which an occurrence of an audible noise is effectively prevented and power consumption is substantially reduced, and a display apparatus having the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, various display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display, an electro-wetting display and an electrophoretic display, for example, have been developed.
In general, the liquid crystal display includes a display panel with a liquid crystal layer, a driving circuit that drives the display panel, and a backlight unit that provides the display panel with light. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged in response to a driving signal applied to the display panel, and a transmittance of the light passing through the liquid crystal layer is controlled by the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules, thereby displaying a desired image.
The backlight unit includes a plurality of light sources to emit light and a light source driver to drive the light sources. The light sources may include fluorescent lamps or light emitting diodes, for example. The light source driver may repeatedly turn on and off the light sources using a pulse width modulation signal to drive the light sources. Accordingly, power consumption in the backlight unit may increase due to frequency components of the pulse width modulation signal. In addition, since the output of the light source driver, which is connected to the light source, is repeatedly turned on and off by the pulse width modulation signal, an audible noise may occur.